1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a support device to support a tarpaulin to cover an open top of a trailer or the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to a tarpaulin support device that may quickly and simply be attached to and detached from a vehicle and that is both flexible and resilient to withstand the force from impact during loading.
2. Prior Art
Tractor trailers used to haul loose material, such as sand and gravel, will often employ a tarpaulin cover over the open top of the trailer having a bottom and a pair of opposed side walls. The tarpaulin discourages any of the loose material from falling or being blown off during transportation. A series of curved bows extending laterally across the open top form a support for the tarpaulin.
Use of a tarpaulin which is arched at the center provides a number of advantages. Rainwater will run off of the load more easily. Additionally, the arched center accommodates high loads.
In the case of sand and gravel, loading of these materials is often preceded by removal of the bows in order to avoid damage. Loading of these materials through the open top will often dent, twist and break the support bows.
To address this problem, a number of measures have been taken in the past. In some cases, the support bows are removed during the loading operation to prevent damage. In other instances, the support bows are attached to the trailer through a spring or springs. As an example, Thralls (U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,065) suggests use of a bendable tubular bar.
It is desirable to provide a roof bow tarpaulin support system having a plurality of flexible and resilient poles that are bowed away from the floor of the trailer.
It is desirable to provide a roof bow tarpaulin support system that does not require removal of the poles to perform the loading operation and will minimize damage to the poles.
It is desirable to provide a roof bow tarpaulin support system that will withstand impact from materials being loaded and the loading equipment, and will be both flexible and resilient.
It is desirable to provide a roof bow tarpaulin support system having poles that are normally straight and bowed under tension to an arched position outwardly a selected vertical component.